


What the Hell, Alexander

by panicatthecisco



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, John is back from the dead and he's pissed, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthecisco/pseuds/panicatthecisco
Summary: When John and Alexander are finally reunited in 2017, John has a few choice words for Alex.





	What the Hell, Alexander

Despite the fact that he somehow managed to survive 2016 and all the shit that went with it, Alexander Hamilton is not happy.

He's come back only a handful of times, always aware of who he was. He's met Aaron, Eliza, Lafayette, but never the one he wanted to see the most. Apparently, the universe has decided to deprive him of the widest smile he's ever seen and a million freckles under laughing eyes. John has never come his way in any of the lives he's lived, and Alex has all but given up on ever finding him. Maybe a higher power believed that John was just better off dead instead of seeing the mess that their beloved nation had come to.

Consequently, he's not prepared at all when there's a knock on the door of the cramped and paper strewn apartment he calls home. He jerks the door open, and can't breathe when he's confronted by the face he's been dreaming about for centuries.

"John," he gasps, reaching out for the taller man.

Instead of returning his gesture, John Freaking Laurens slams his fist into Alex's face.

He stumbles back, trips over the edge of the sofa, and hits the floor, clutching his nose as hard as he can without causing any more pain than he's already got going on. "What the hell?" he asks, totally confused. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a thought registers-  _this is not how we were supposed to reunite._

"What the fuck, Alexander?" John Laurens shouts, hurrying forward to pin Alex down. "I die, and you completely lose your mind?"

"What?" Alex croaks around the blood streaming down his face.

"Did you even think about Eliza?" John demands, shaking Alex's shoulders back and forth. "I liked Eliza! She was kind and good and intelligent and deserved a hell of a lot better than you!"

 _Oh,_ Alex thinks.  _Oh shit._

"You're right," he says, going limp, not even trying to fight back. John's right. He always was.

"You're a dick, Alexander Hamilton," John snaps. "I'm gone for two hundred years, and I come back to find out that you made an ass of yourself to pretty much everyone in Congress, then the whole thing with the Reynolds Pamphlet,  _the duel with Burr?_ " John is screaming now, inches away from Alex's face. "Eliza didn't deserve that! Your children didn't deserve that!  _I_ didn't deserve that!"

Alex can't do anything except sigh. "I know," he says softly. "I've spent centuries trying to atone for all that."

A shadow of confusion passes over John's face. "Centuries?" he asks.

"This isn't my first time around," Alex explains, pushing John off of him and leaning back against the sofa, trying to staunch the flow of blood. "I've met them all," he says. "I've apologized every time."

"Oh," John says. He sounds mildly surprised. Alexander knows this tone. John was angry, but now he can't find the will to be mad with Alex any more.

"Did you ever try to find me?" John asks. Alex's silence tells him all he needs to know.

"Yeah," Alex says after a while. "But you were never there. Karma is a bitch, I guess."

"I'm sorry about punching you," John says after a while. "But you really deserved it."

Alex notices the past tense, and breathes a sigh of relief. "You're not going anywhere this time, are you?" he asks. John huffs out a laugh, and intertwines Alex's fingers with his own. They're sticky with blood, but both of them have patched the other up enough to not care anymore.

"So, what's new?" John asks after a pause. The quiet has never felt awkward between them, even now. 

"In short, Laurens, I am disgusted with everything in this world except yourself," Alex says, and John remembers a letter long, long ago. He smiles to himself.

"Oh, and Netflix," Alex adds. "And wifi and pizza rolls too, I guess. Also Broadway is pretty awesome. I'll have to take you sometime."

Despite the centuries that have separated them, Alex is still the same, John muses. He's still the same. They're still the same. 

As long as Alex's hand is in his, and it's just them against the world, and Alex doesn't pick any fights with anyone or anything, there's nothing they can't do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on Pinterest: "What the heck? I leave for five minutes and you let the universe go to shit?"


End file.
